


Homework

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and smoochin, the big gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which ishimaru wonders if it is truly necessary for Mondo to grab his ass</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homework

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually my first fic of these two :p I moved accounts from tumblr to here, sorry for the dump and awkwardness with characterization

There are nights when they study together, just them, not that their usual third part member was unwanted, Chihiro was a treasured person to both of them, even the Crazy Diamonds had a soft spot for the pint sized programmer- hell, they had one for Ishimaru too, making sure not to break speed limits by anymore than 20 mph and to lay off the cigarettes with the hall monitor around.

It’s not a matter of that, even if they had invited their friend over, the computer club is nearing completion, where would they be without their super high school level programmer? And even when it’s inevitable, there is still a slur of apologies, “We should be through with the final rounds next week! We can study and spend time together then.. I-I’m sorry for missing so much.”

This is when Chihiro is greeted with a much higher view from Mondo’s shoulder when he scoops his tiny little friend up, and Ishimaru decides that it’s okay enough when they aren’t in school to complete the sandwich, wishing good luck with such ferocity that they’re all giggling and falling over one another in the empty fields, and Chihiro has the most confident smile they’ve ever seen when they pass by the computer classrooms the day of finals so Ishimaru can hand out little baggies of healthy snacks and remind everyone to “Stretch regularly!! Do not sit in one spot for too long, drink plenty of fluids and— hey!!” Mondo can feel the relief of sweep over the room as he drags the hall monitor out of the room and calls out his well wishes over the babble of rules and reminders.

But this is one of the nights where Mondo is the first one who completes the last pages of his work, even with his extra load, Ishimaru is always a few steps ahead; it’s just what is expected, the kid studies for fun after all, by now he should be studying for the work they’ll be doing two weeks from now. As he sets down his pencil and flexes his fingers, he looks up to see his boyfriend hunched farther down over his essay than usual, the usual twitching in his arm and the sound of frantic and neat words being etched into the paper replaced with quiet frustrated sounds and a hissing sigh as the hall monitor leans closer to his work. 

Mondo’s lips turn upward slightly, and he pushes himself up from his spot on the floor, walking up to stand behind his hunched form in his chair. “How’s the essay comin’?” He rests against the back on the chair, forearms pressed to the top of it. 

"…it is not." Ishimaru grumbles, still paused just a few lines down the page. "I don’t understand, I cannot remember the last time something like this happened." He still doesn’t move, letting his pencil hover over the next space where words should go, both boys sit in silence for the few tense moments until there is a very defeated sigh and the sound of a forehead thunking against the desk. "This inability to work is too persistent, I have no trouble getting through this normally, I have tried all of my techniques!! But none of them have been successful," Ishimaru runs his hands through his short hair, ruffling it roughly. "It should not be this hard to complete my duties, Mondo."

"Sounds like you need to break for the ni—"

"Absolutely not!" His voice is slightly muffled with his face half pressed into the desk, but he doesn’t lift his head. "I still have not finished the homework I have scheduled for this evening, I cannot risk falling behind."

"Says the kid who’s nearly three months ahead of every class he’s in." Mondo mutters, rolling his eyes. He takes a step so that he can lean on his desk, setting his elbow down with his chin coming to rest in his hand. "Tryin’a force it won’t help, just take a breather and finish it in the morning."

Ishimaru shakes his head, forehead skidding awkwardly across the desk. “I have taken enough time on just this paragraph, I could be done and working on the next project by now,” He lifts his head, rubbing at his eyes with the backs of his hands, picking up the pencil and flashing Mondo a grin. “It will be completed tonight, do not worry.”

His eyes roll up to the ceiling again, and he heaves a sigh. “Babe,” He takes a second to relish in the redness Ishimaru’s cheeks take on, while he isn’t surprised that one of the most prim and proper people he’s ever set his eyes on isn’t all that big on pet names, there’s always some tell that he enjoys it, no matter how hard he protests it. “You’re gonna just make it worse and give yourself a headache if you keep pushin’ it.” 

Ishimaru chuckles, letting his pencil hover again. “Nonsense, I’ve been working with minor discomfort all day, it’s nothing! If anything, it helps me focus, no pain no gain, ri-i-i-i..” He stutters, shivering when Mondo brushes his fingers lightly down the back of his neck, having caught him off guard mid-speech. He squeezes his eyes shut, his lips pressed into a slightly quivering line. 

Mondo smiles a crooked smile, unable to hold in some snickering at his reaction. Ishimaru cracks an eye open at him, is he pouting? The way his lip is poking out now, yup, definitely pouting; Mondo’s half smile turns into a cheeky grin. 

"Interrupting  is extremely rude, kyoudai." He grumbles, and the grin only widens. 

"Yeah well you’ve done it to me like ten times already," His fingers continue to trace patterns onto his skin, and he finds probably too much enjoyment in feeling the heat and goose bumps rise up to meet his fingertips, and he gets another shiver out of him when he starts to brush over the short, dark spikes of hair. "And it doesn’t look like you really mind this." 

"I would enjoy it more if I was not trying to work." He rolls his shoulders, trying to shake the hand off. “It’s my last assignment, anyway, I did plan on taking on the rest of the outside reading assignment, but it seems that—what are you doing?!"

Mondo adjusts his grip on Ishimaru’s hips, one arm wrapped around them firmly to keep him in place halfway over the gang leader’s broad shoulders, making sure he doesn’t fall flat on his face when he starts to squirm. “Would you stop kickin’? You’re gonna knock your teeth out if you fall.”

“I would not be in danger of falling if you would put me down!” Ishimaru beats his fists against his back, and Mondo grits his teeth when he remembers just how strong this kid is, he wouldn’t be surprised to find bruises littering just above his waist tomorrow. He changes his hold once more, and he can’t help but laugh when Ishimaru squeaks when he grabs a handful of his ass. “Was that really necessary?!”

“Yup,” Mondo does let him go when he makes it to the neatly made bed, letting the shorter boy slide into his lap. “Quit yellin, will ya? You’ll wake your folks up.”

Ishimaru’s eyebrows pull together even more from his perch in his boyfriend’s lap, not bothering to change the position besides wrapping his legs around his waist. He exhales through his nose, giving the pompadour that’s hovering just barely over his forehead a playful smack. “Maybe if you would let me finish my assignments and not carry me like your bookbag, we wouldn’t have to worry about waking my parents.”

“I dunno how kindly they’d take to this uh… position either,” Mondo reddens a touch, but neither of them move. “I think they like me ‘nuff, but I’d rather not have Ma walk in on anything other than homework.”

“I agree, I am sure we can tell them about our relationship relatively soon, they really have taken a liking to you, Mondo.” He beams up at him, and lets out a soft laugh when the blood rushing to his tanned cheeks is more apparent. “But as for now… it’s best not to wake them, Mother is even more frightening than you are when woken up suddenly. “ He turns his gaze to the clock on his bedside table, nearly doing a double take when he sees the time.  “I-it is rather late, I did not notice…”

“See? You can work tomorrow, I promise.” Mondo’s hands travel from planted on the bed to resting on the other boy’s hips, fingertips peeking under the hem of his nightshirt. “’sides, you said you’d enjoy more stuff if you ain’t tryin to work, right?” He can’t help the pleased smile that slips over his lips when Ishimaru relaxes in his hold, pale arms coming to wrap loosely around his neck while his hands roam over his back beneath the shirt, tracing made up patterns and rubbing soothingly across his skin. 

He hums, playing with the longer, dark strands of hair that rest on the back of Mondo’s neck. “Perhaps a short break can’t hurt…” He receives a kiss on the forehead when a massive yawn escapes him, Mondo is too warm and too comfortable to resist cuddling up to. Five minutes, that sounds reasonable enough, just long enough for him to rest his eyes for a moment. “Just a few moments… then I’ll,” another yawn. “I’ll be back in tip top condition.” A soft chuckle rumbles in the back of Mondo’s throat, and Ishimaru swears he can feel hearts being drawn along his spine. 

“Sure thing, babe.”


End file.
